


cinema date

by cinamoroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Moon Taeil, Boyfriends, Cinema Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinamoroll/pseuds/cinamoroll
Summary: johnny and taeil are cute boyfriends that go on a date to the cinema and they seem to be into fucking public places. yes.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 35





	cinema date

“i’m going out with johnny!” taeil announces as he enters haechan’s room, standing at the door while putting on his jacket. 

“where are you guys going…?” haechan winks, a grin on his lips as he leans in to listen where the couple are planning to go. 

“the movies,” johnny smiles, popping behind taeil, “we’re gonna watch a horror movie.”

“but…” haechan wonders out loud, “i thought johnny hyung wasn’t a big fan of horror movies…”

“i’m not,” johnny rolls his eyes, “but i lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors.” 

“come on! it’ll be fun!” taeil tugs on johnnys selves and kisses him on the cheek. “all right haechan, we’ll get going… we don’t want to be late for the film,” the shortest of three grabs his boyfriend, drags him out the apartment and off they went.

  
  


the theatre they’re going to was situated inside a mall that was close to their apartment, so within 10 minutes they were in front of the shopping center.

“so where do you want to sit?” johnny asks his boyfriend as they’re ordering their tickets. taeil’s surprised the theatre wasn’t occupied, which was weird considering it’s 9pm and everyone comes to watch films. 

“um…. here?” the shorter points to the very back row, besides the wall and his fingertip prods the screen on the counter. 

“of course,” johnny smiles to taeil, “here please,” he tells the man behind the desk. 

the man nods and prints out the tickets for the boys, “the movie starts in a few minutes, but cinema 5 is already open, enjoy the movie.”

“want popcorn? candy?” johnny chuckles, asking the dumbest question. 

taeil laughs and nods, “ok i’m going to get them.”

  
  
  


the two boys make their way to the theatre with johnny handing their tickets over to the man at the front of the doors. they enter inside and it’s pitch-black other than the giant screen at the front. taeil walks in front while mumbling out the seat numbers, johnny just following behind while holding his hand. 

the loud trailers of upcoming movies startle johnny while he’s sliding into the back row, he sighs when he sits down on the seat beside the wall. taeil sits beside him, counting the number of people in the cinema, shocked that no one was sitting in the very back row. 

it was a bit weird that johnny wanted to have a date at the cinema, not really, but it was weird that he agreed to watch a horror film. taeil knew something was up but didn’t think anything of it until something about the way the younger wouldn’t meet his gaze seemed suspicious. _maybe he wants to watch the trailers._

he thought nothing of the arm slipping around his shoulder and bringing him closer - _he just wants to get comfortable_. 

  
  
  


it was about 25 minutes into the movie when he felt a hand on his thigh. he looked up to see that johnny still had his eyes on the screen but his hand reached over the boy's lap to grab the popcorn that had fallen there. he created a little distance between them just in case it happens again. 

it happened a second time. he looked to see it was directly between his legs. johnny reached a little further this time, he could’ve just left it but that didn’t stop him. his hand wandered over and lingered a little longer than necessary on the older boy’s thigh. johnny roughly pressed the heel of his hand into taeils crotch.

the action took a sharp intake of breath from the other who turned to glare at the intruder but returned to repeat the action. taeil tried to mask the low moan that escaped his mouth but couldn’t hide a fairly loud gasp which seemed to be enough for johnny. 

something curled in his stomach and he felt himself become embarrassingly hard during a horror film. _jesus christ_. at least there’s not a lot of people or no one on their row who would have witnessed it. come to think of it, that motherfucker probably planned this. 

he scowled at the younger boy who still refused to make eye contact but definitely registered the other's reaction. johnny smirked, aware that his intentions had been discovered, and went for another piece of popcorn. he raised to throw it but his confidence changed when he saw that taeil was staring at him with something resembling an evil glint in his eyes. 

taeil grabbed the wrist and pulled it to his growing bulge. johnny’s eyes widened in surprise but didn’t pull away. taeil leaned upwards so that his lips brushed his ear and he felt the other take a sharp intake of breath. 

“look at what you did johnny-ah,” he hissed “how are you gonna fix it?”

their gazes locked, both pairs of eyes staring with different intentions. johnny’s were slightly nervously across the other's face and he was frozen, unsure of what to do or how to reply. taeil was slightly smirking, the teasing-like frustration filled his steady glare. 

“i’m waiting,” he spoke, the corner of his mouth tilted upwards. 

“uh…” johnny struggled, swallowing the words he wanted to say. for some reason, he got flustered in this situation. he completely forgot that taeil’s the most confident when it comes to this. taeil enjoyed seeing him squirm for once but had decided to take matters into his own hands. besides, he’s still hard and by the sounds of it, johnny quickly became just as aroused by provocation.

he rolled his eyes at the lack of reply and stood up, he was impatient. the perplexed look he received from johnny made me smile. “if you’re gonna fuck me then we have to be quiet,” he explained. even though it was fairly quiet, taeil didn’t want to be kicked out for exhibitionism. or maybe johnny was into that? he wasn’t sure. they never tried this but the kink-shaming could wait. 

he looked at the anticipating face of johnny looking as if he could pounce taeil. he considered trying to get him riled up but they’d both waited long enough. their lips crashed together, messily, everything a little bit too hot and wet but they didn’t care. 

johnny groaned into the kiss, regaining his previously wavering confidence. His hands came up to cup taeil’s face, stabilizing the kiss. johnny licked into the older boy’s mouth, feeling his lips part and allowing entrance. he smirked into the kiss at how pliant his hyung became. taeil fought back with his tongue, wrestling into the other's mouth, and sighed. 

after a few minutes of their aggressive make-out, johnny peppered kisses down his jawline before licking a stripe up his neck. taeil’s slightly swollen lips were disconnected much to his displeasure. he threaded his fingers through the head of hair leaning over his shoulder as a replacement for where his mouth couldn’t be. 

he felt hands slowly coming down from his face and lingering on his torso for just a few seconds more than necessary and his fingers teasing at the skin beneath his thin shirt. johnny sucked quickly, forming bruises into his neck, kissing each bite affectionately after breaking the skin slightly. his large hands had come to rest on taeil’s hips and used his grip as an anchor to pull them closer together. 

suddenly, taeil’s widened a little as he felt johnny press a hand into his crotch, moving from its place squeezing his waist. 

“ah fuck,” he hissed as he failed to suppress a groan when the younger continued to palm him through his jeans. johnny grinned at the reaction, moving his face from taeil’s neck upwards. his breath ghosted the other’s ear as he whispered in a tone lower than usual. 

“baby shh… don’t want anyone else to hear you.”

“or maybe you do hyung? you want people to hear your filthy noises, desperate for me?” his hand slipped into taeil’s jeans and grabbed his erection, letting out a sharp intake of breath and a string of mumbled curses. the older boy yanked at a handful of blond hair just hard enough for it to hurt.

the low frequency of johnny’s voice sent a shiver down his spine as he tried to contain the noises which were close to escaping. normally, he’d allow himself to be teased but right now he wasn’t in the mood. when johnny tried to flit his fingers under the hem of taeil’s shirt, he had his hands batted away. 

“no, we don’t have time for that right now - hurry already,” he demanded. 

the younger shrugged and moved to the waistband of his pants and underwear, pulling both down from taeil’s hips, made it easier by their position, still against the wall. he gasped as his aching cock was released and was followed by the eyes of johnny who’s running his tongue over his lips. 

“mm you’re so pretty hyung, always so pretty.” taeil always reacted well to his praises and yet again let out a filthy sound, only to be muffled by johnny's shoulder. it came to his attention that there was no lube. he was about to voice his concerns when he saw johnny pull out a lube from his pocket. taeil rolled his eyes, “fucker.”

johnny whispered in a low voice, ghosting over taeil’s ear, “i’m gonna fuck you with my fingers until you come.”

taeil shivered in anticipation and couldn’t deny the slight excitement following johnny’s statement. the boy grinned, pouring the lube onto his fingers and reaching to tease taeil’s entrance. the position was a little awkward with the height difference but they managed. he was about to complain when he felt a long finger circle around the tight hole before slipping in. knowing taeil could take it, another was closely followed. 

he grunted at the feeling, sinking onto the digits with something that sounded suspiciously like a small whine but was masked with noises of a character screaming in the background. the current setting was not at all sexy but there was something about fucking in a public place that gave him an adrenalin rush which was unmatchable to any other situation. this could become something he enjoyed very much. 

he glanced at the rows in front which contained a scattering of people, none of them have been affected by the happenings. however, he tried not to worry about getting caught, preferring to focus on the fingers curling inside him at what johnny knew was just the right angle to make him go crazy. the third finger elicited a groan which dragged out as they were pumped in out, slightly curled, and at a slow pace. 

“oh fuck!” he groaned into the hand he’d been biting into from the previous pleasures. johnny smirked as he knew he’d hit the place taeil wanted it the most. however, he refused to let him enjoy the main course, inching closer but never touching. 

he brought the other to taeil’s painfully hard length, lazily stroking up and down, causing the boy to moan as loud as he dared, the background noises not being loud enough to completely block out what he really wanted to let out. the sound went straight to johnny’s crotch as he continued to pump both fingers. 

“shit. i swear to….”

johnny slid his thumb over the head, collecting the precum and using it to lubricate his motions. his fingers sped back up, hitting taeil’s prostate every time and causing him to gasp at the sudden change in pace. he moaned, feeling the pressure build up below his stomach. Johnny continued to pump his length, speed now merciless.

“i think i’m gonna-”

before he could finish his sentence, johnny stopped all movement, bringing his hand that had been pumping taeil’s cock downwards. the older boy’s eyes widened in dread as he realized what the boy was doing. johnny pinched the base of his cock, chasing away the release the older boy craved. he froze for a minute before giving a sadistic grin mixed with utter terror as well. 

“you bastard.” taeil spat, feeling powerless and humiliated. he was a mess and had his climax torn away. he was angry. taeil pulled johnny’s chin up with his hand and made eye contact. he stared straight at him, words slow and spoken under his breath yet clear, demanding enough. 

“youngho, if you don’t put your cock in me right now, i will finish in your hand, walk out of here, and leave you like this.” 

the smirk found its way to johnny’s face again as he chuckled but complied easily. as much as he liked seeing his hyung suffer, he himself hadn’t gotten any action and was starting to get a little needy. he removed his own jeans and underwear, kicking them aside for ease of movement. although there’s a restriction, they would need to be retrieved so he made sure they were within only their view. he hissed slightly at the feeling of exposure but was soon met with taeil’s hips that had come to meet his. 

the older boy had jumped up, arms around the other’s neck, to curl his legs around johnny’s wait. the action caused their erections to press together, evoking a noise of surprise from both of them. taeil had taken the condom and torn it open with his teeth, rolling it down johnny’s length with a strong grip that may have intentionally jerked upwards as payback for teasing him earlier. 

the involuntary grunt he got was enough to satisfy and so, after adding extra lube he sank down on his cock. they attempted to muffle the moans that followed, taeil trying to get used to the feeling. once it was safe to move he pulled up and slammed back down without mercy - he was determined to finish what had been started. 

the position against the wall wasn’t the comfiest but it was angled just right that johnny could hit his prostate almost every time when he’d built up a rhythm. taeil tried his best to meet the boys shallow thrusts but all his attention was on trying not to be too loud. 

his hands were supporting his current koala-like position so he couldn't muffle the noise. Instead, he settled to bury his head in johnny’s shoulder. his low groans were audible to johnny and if they weren’t, the vibrations traveled up his neck from where taeil was moaning, giving it away. 

the older rolled his hips back down with as much force as he could manage in his beyond wrecked state. the pace had started off even but quickly transitioned into one of desperation and sloppiness. taeil absent-mindedly sucked countless hickeys into the other boy’s skin, mind focused on the unimaginable, hot pleasure coursing through his veins. his teeth grazed at the bruises which would’ve caused johnny to hiss in pain, if he didn't have his head not been completely clouded with taeils moans. 

johnny could feel taeil getting close again by the way his thighs shook around his waist and his breathing became faster. he thrusted upwards one last time, feeling the boy tighten around him. the elder came as quietly as he could, a loud groan mumbled into johnny’s neck and shoulder. johnny continued to thrust into him, chasing his orgasm until he reached his high, burning pleasure. 

however, it had come to the end of the movie where it was quiet. their pants echoed down the stairs, turning a few heads. before anyone saw them they sank down onto the floor, avoiding some pretty horrified gazes. they dressed in silence and discreetly as possible. the credits rolled just as they looked halfway decent and the lights had come up, exposing the slight mess they’d made. 

as they made their way down to the ground floor, johnny picked up the still half-full bucket of popcorn he'd gone out of his way to purchase. 

“want some popcorn, hyung?”

“i literally hate you. i missed the entire movie because of your kink! i’m going to have to watch it again on a website!” taeil protested. 

“there will be lots more movies you’ll be watching twice from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for these really bad smuts omfg. i will be making a cc where you can leave requests hehe. i mostly do taeil x member


End file.
